Tranquility
l is a nation in the mortal realm where the majority of roleplay on FreeWorldGroup takes place History Lore of past of Tranquility from creation to current age. To be filled soon. Geography Tranquility is based upon two "continents" and a few islands of varying size. The smaller of the two continents is known as the Southern Isle. The larger northern continents where the majority of the population reside. Rivers run throughout Tranquility and are often utilised by traders who travel along them in boats. The rivers often vary in size with some being more dangerous than others. Two major mountain ranges are present in Tranquility. The Crimson Mountain Range (named after the former Crimson Empire) separate the midlands from the cold northern zone. This mountain range is often treacherous to cross, requiring travellers to bypass the mountains along the eastern side of the northern continent. The mountain range hosts the largest mountain in Tranquility, the Virgo Mountain. At the bottom of the mountain range, there are many caves and valleys. Many are linked to mystical origins such as the Cavern of the Elements but others host many perils such as the Valley of the Damned. To the south, there is another mountain range which acts as the border between Frooktania and the Zen Kingdom. Many paths run through the range, making it safer for travellers to cross. Local legends suggest the mountain range was formed as a tactical manoeuvre during the wars between the gods Ghost and Prophet. The Crimson Desert is an arid patch of land once controlled by the Crimson Empire. Intense over-farming and occult practices by Crimson mages destroyed the fertility of the land. Few settlements exist in this area due to the harsh conditions, but many mages consider the area a sacred site. Forests are dotted around Tranquility and are often filled with travellers and hunters alike. Clearings are dotted throughout forests, often leading to confrontations between residents. The northern continent is split into three distinct regions. The Southern Coast runs from the Frooktania kingdom to the Solar plains and is considered one of the safer regions of Tranquility. Farms and small settlements are common throughout this region. The Midlands span from Fisherman's Point to the Akolite forest and has a lower population compared to the Southern Coast despite the prosperous Zen City at the centre. The Northern Reach is the most desolate and cold area of Tranquility. Very few people reside in this region due to the harsh and unforgiving climate. Snow and low temperatures last all through the year in this area. Many islands are dotted around Tranquility, the largest being the Paradise Island. Two volcanoes are present in Tranquility. Maka Haka in the Southern Coast remains dormant, however volcanic activity is still present in the Eye of Prophet in the far northwest. Settlements Major Settlements Zen City is the Capital of Tranquility and the home of the government of the nation. It is an increasingly prosperous city bustling with trade. ITPT presence is heavy in the city, serving as its police force. Zen City is regarded as one of the most advanced settlements in Tranquility. The Frooktican is the home of the least-known religion in the continent. Described by those who decry it as "a phony religion based in money-making", the religion's basis seems to be the worship of a being who looks to be an amalgamation of a few old Gods, including Paladin, Fuipui, and Bauras. However, the pope there claims that the religion is monotheistic. Few buy into it, but as the city receives protection from ITPT troops as a peaceful religious institution, it is a safe place to live and housing is sought after for that reason. Those who follow the Frooktanian religion tend to be evangelistic and often express disgust at the worship of the old Gods especially, but really the following of any other religion. Northwind is the cold capital of the Northern Reach. Its inhabitants are incredibly traditional and swear their allegiance to the old gods. Statues to Prophet, Fuipui, Ghost and Paladin can be viewed throughout the city and numerous temples dedicated to each god can be visited by residents and travellers. Residents of the city are often suspicious of outsiders and the local council treats visitors poorly. Lesser Settlements * Galmor * Virgon * Fisherman's Point * Trawley * Ashvale * Sorana * Cleghorn * Eilyid * High Port * Canal Port * Paradise Beach * Frookvale * Diceton * Macharin Village. Residents. to be added.